Reflection
by It's the voices' fault
Summary: What would it be like if Voldemort had never killed James and Lily? Snape had always said that James was obsessed with himself. So how would he react to Harry? AU, incest, and just plain stupidity at times. Warning, SLASH!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves HP.

HPHPHPHP

James laughed as he poked his small son's stomach and cooed at the adorable boy. "You look just like I did when I was a baby, yes you do. You're so adorable!" He bent over the tub a bit more and gave the eight month old Harry a kiss on the forehead, then continued to wash him.

When he heard a laugh behind him, he turned and saw Lily, Sirius, and Remus standing at the door, all watching him closely.

"I always did say that James's had an unhealthy obsession with himself," Sirius said.

"You know what? This gets really annoying. Why do you always insist on watching me when I'm taking care of _my_ son?"

"Honey," Lily said. "We don't _trust_ you with _our_ son."

"And why not? I'm a good father."

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. "James, do you remember that snidgit that you caught that one year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm still mad at you for setting it free! It took forever to find and catch."

"Whatever. Can you guess _why_ I set it free?"

"No. I never mistreated it. I always feed it and played with it."

"NEVER! JAME'S YOU CLIPPED IT'S WINGS SO HE COULDN'T FLY AWAY AND THEN YOU'D THROW HIM UP CATCH HIM!"

"I don't see what this has to do with you not trusting me with Harry."

"Because, you'll end up throwing him and dropping him."

A large smile spread across James's face and his hands started to move toward the naked baby in the tub.

"NO!" Lily yelled.

"Sirius, help me out, mate." James's pleaded to his best friend.

"Sorry, man. I have to side with your wife on this."

"Come on, let the poor man have _some_ fun," Remus said with a smile. James smiled back at him while the others looked at him like he went insane. "It's not like he'll drop him, he was the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, and you know it."

"See, Sirius! Even your boyfriend agrees with me, and he's the careful and smart one! Why don't you?"

"Cause your wife decided to black mail me and said if I didn't she'd tell Remus about the videos."

"What videos?" Remus asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Um, oops," Sirius said and bit his lower lip.

"What videos?" Remus's voice was more forceful.

"Um, the ones where I taped, um...Butterflies! Yes, butterflies. I never taped me and you in our bedroom, or in the garden, or the kitchen table, or-or-or the school library, the school infirmary, or in the Great Hall that one night, or Snape's bed when we went to school, or Lily and James's bed just an hour ago."

"SIRIUS! MY BED!" Lily yelled.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." He looked around for a hiding place to get away from both his angry boyfriend and his best mates angry wife. When he didn't find anything to hide him, he did the only logical thing. He jumped into the bathtub and hid behind Harry. "You cannot reach me! I am invincible now!" James smiled as Harry's lips puckered and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Then the brightest smile came over Harry's lips as he bounced slightly and threw his arms around Sirius, giggling.

The room laughed all earlier tension evaporating. James took Harry away from Sirius and held out his hand to help him out. He then went to the bed room and as soon as he was far enough away from Lily, he threw Harry high into the air, causing Lily to gasp in terror and an eruption of giggles from Harry. James's laughed again and started to put a diaper and some clothes onto the still giggling boy.

HPHPHPHP

How'd you like it? In the upcoming chapters, it'll be more romance and everything, I just got the idea to start it out this way. So, please review. No flames, but polite criticism is accepted.


	2. chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I do now own HP.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, I had a case of writers block. I know that some of ya'll were a little disappointed with the last chapter and the lack of incest, but I thought that, as the prologue, it should be...well, I don't really know myself, but wasn't it adorable! I promise from here on out there'll be more, but don't expect them to jump into bed right away, I've always hated it when people do that, so I'm going to take time devoloping their relationship. This chapter takes place when Harry is seventeen.

HPHPHPHPHP

James slowly slid out of the bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Lily. But as soon as his foot touched the floor, she spoke.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was full of suspicion.

He faced her, giving her the smile that had won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile 52 times in a row, that is, before that idiot Lockeheart came around with his magical surgery. Of course, James was the only one who knew about everything Lockeheart did: magical surgery, name change, anything and everything possible to make sure that no one knew he was the biggest nerd in the history of Hogwarts. Too bad that there wasn't any kind of surgery he could perform to get the guy a brain.

"Just to the bathroom."

Her nose wrinkled. "Eww. Go, and use a scent spell afterward."

His smile widened, "Don't I always?"

"No."

Laughing, he left the room, but didn't go to the bathroom. The excuse was perfect, though. It had bought him hours before he had to return to bed. He stopped by Harry's room and looked at the sleeping teenager laying on the bed. When James looked at his son, it was like he was seeing a reflection of himself when he was seventeen, except that Harry was a little shorter and a bit gangly. But that just meant he needed to workout a bit more, which wasn't a bad idea at all, seeing as it was Harry's last year and he had his heart set on beating the Slytherin's once again in Quidditch. Since the only thing Harry had on was boxers, James could clearly make out the boys muscled stomach, which also looked like his had at that age…actually, his stomach still looked like that.

He smiled and pulled the blanket that was at the end of the bed up, then kissed Harry on the forehead. He then bent down and brought some clothes out from under the bed and made his way towards the bathroom to change.

He looked into the mirror and smiled. Baggy black pants hung on his hips, chains going from a front belt loop, to the back loop, and around to the front loop on the other side, a blood red tube top underneath a long sleeved fishnet vest, black converses, and a simple gold chain necklace.

After hesitating for a split second, James left the house. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he apperated.

HPHPHPHP

Harry stiffened slightly as his father came into the room. He forced himself to relax as James made his way over to the bed. He kept his eyes closed and his breath even as he felt the blanket being brought up to cover him and the light kiss to his forehead. He listened closely as his father leaned down, picked something up, then left the room.

As soon as the door closed, he sat up and got out of bed. He made his way over to the dresser and brought out a pair of tight black leather pants that had triangular cuts down the legs, two of which come dreadfully close to his groin, a loose white t-shirt that hung off of his shoulders, a spiked collar, and a silver chain necklace with a silver diamond studded cross.

He sighed as he glanced down at the necklace. It had been a birthday gift from his father only the day before. Though it looked like an ordinary necklace even to the most talented witches and wizards, it had complex spells put on it in order to keep him safe from any danger besides illness. He hated having to sneak out like this, but he knew that even his laid back father wouldn't allow him to go to the opening of a night club, even though Harry was now an adult.

After he changed into the clothes, he snuck down the stairs and out the back door. Keeping mostly to the shadows and running as fast as he could without making a sound, he climbed over the fence and ran for a couple of blocks before he came to a group of muggle guys who were hanging around a stop sign. Together, they walked the rest of the way to the club.

HPHPHPHP

James laughed as he watched Sirius flirt with the bartender, Remus standing a few feet away from them, fuming at the sight. The flashing lights in the new night club were bright and the noise was deafening. He glanced down at his watch and saw that he still had at least three more hours until he had to get back in bed with Lily. He hated lying to her, but he had known that she disapproved of him going out with Sirius and Remus for long hours at a time.

After getting three free drinks, Sirius made his way back over to them and handed them around. Then he looked back at the bartender and flashed him a smile. There was a slight growl and he looked over at Remus, who's face was filled with fury.

This time it was Sirius who laughed, but a warning glare from James made him stop. Instead, he placed his hands around the werewolves neck and pulled him in for a kiss. At first Remus was stiff, refusing to react. But at the feel of Sirius's lips moving gracefully over his, Remus quickly responded. He let out a low moan, when they heard someone clear their throat.

Turning, they saw James standing there, a smile on his face. "Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

"Don't worry. I just wanted ya'll to know that you're attracting a little bit of attention."

Standing around them was a large group, both males and females, all with opened mouths and lust filled eyes.

Shaking their heads, the two lovers went out onto the dance floor, leaving James alone, to give the crowd more to see.

After watching for a few minutes, James got bored and started to look around. Suddenly he spotted two young boys dancing close together. His eyes widened as he noticed the messy black hair and thin gangly body of one of them. Hoping against hope that it wasn't who he thought it was, he slowly made his way around to get a view of the boys face.

Then he let out a curse.

HPHPHPHPHP

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. chapter two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

Harry moaned as his dance partner pressed up against him, his hands roaming the thin blondes body. He was just about to push his hands up the guys t-shirt, when he heard something that made his heart stop dead.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Harry jerked away and stared in shock at his father. _Uh-oh_, was his only thought. "Um…Hi, dad," he said, hesitantly.

"DON'T 'HI, DAD' ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Before he spoke, Harry saw Sirius and Remus come up behind his father. Remus looked just as shocked and lived and James, and Sirius was smiling as though he had just won the lottery.

"Dancing?"

James's face turned pale. When he spoke, it was forced calm, which scared Harry more than the yelling. "Dancing? Dancing? I can't believe this, Harry. Why didn't you just _ask_ to come here? You snuck out!"

Harry was about to speak, but Sirius beat him to it. "And what did you do, James?"

What little color was left in James' face left. "It's different."

"You snuck out?" Harry asked, smirking slightly. "My own father. What would Mum say?"

"You wouldn't! Would you?"

"He _is_ your son, James. In every way," Remus said. "You taught him from early on not to let anyone rule him and to use what he knew to his advantage."

"Shit."

Harry smiled. "How exactly did you get out of bed without Mum knowing?"

"That's none of your concern," James forced out.

"Bathroom bit!" Sirius said happily.

Harry's nose wrinkled. "No wonder she hasn't came crashing in here. Now, back to more important things. What are we going to do with you?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do with _me_? I'm an adult! I can't be punished by my own child!"

"No. But you can be by your wife. I wonder how comfortable the couch is?"

James' eyes widened. "Not the couch!" Even Sirius looked afraid of the consequence that could happen for James. Of course, after that one time when Harry was still a baby and Remus had found out about the videos, well, lets just say that the living room practically became his bedroom.

Harry smiled. "I won't tell."

"Thank…"

"If I don't get in trouble."

"Fuck."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

James watched Harry all through breakfast the next morning. The tension in the air was noticed by all, except Lily. Remus and Sirius, who lived next door, had made it a habit of eating breakfast at their 'favorite neighbors in the whole wide world!' and not only did they accomplish eating most of the food, but it was when Sirius started to torture Lily every day.

Today, Sirius was talking about his and Remus's night, leaving out the fact that James had gone with them and Harry had also been there. He even proceeded to tell her what had happened when they got home.

During breakfast, Remus was trying, but not succeeding, in getting Sirius to stop talking. Lily sat in her seat, blushing and taking small bites of her egg. James was having a staring contest with the side of Harry's head. Harry himself was acting like nothing unusual was going on and was eating as much food as he ever did. It had always surprised the 'family' that he could eat more food then they did combined and still remain thinner then most boys his age.

As soon as his plate was empty, he jumped up and without so much as a good bye, left. As he left, James eyes landed on the slight sway of his hips. He remembered the sight of Harry moving sensually against the blonde. Realizing that he was reacting in ways that a father shouldn't react to his son, he brought his attention back to breakfast…though not entirely.

He thought of what had happened once the two got home. James had followed Harry to his room and started to ask questions.

_**Flash Back!**_

_James watched as Harry through himself onto the bed, angry. He knew it was because of the 'display' at the club. He should've just pulled Harry out of the club and apperated somewhere private, but his anger had always gotten the better of him._

_He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Harry?"_

_"What?" his tone told of his fury._

_"Are you gay?"_

_A blush crept up to Harry's face, making him redder then Ron's hair. "Why would you ask that?"_

_"You were dancing with a guy…Actually, I wouldn't call that dancing, maybe a little bit more like foreplay." A light blush came to his cheeks._

_"Why is it any of your business if I'm gay or not? You gonna kick me out or something if I am?"_

_"NO!" He said that a little bit louder than he had planned to and hoped that Lily didn't wake up. "Where would you get that idea from?"_

_"Bunch of my friends parents kick them out 'cause they are."_

_"Their idiots. My parents didn't turn me out when they found out I was bi and I'm not gonna kick you out."_

_"Your bi?" Harry asked in disbelief._

_"Yeah." James couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Harry, his only son…Hell, his only child! "I've always preferred men, but when I looked into your mothers eyes, I don't know how to explain it. I really think that it was her eyes I fell in love with."_

_"I've always been glad I have her eyes. 'Mione says they look like emeralds that had been shined enough to reflect even the dimmest of lights…she's gotten to be a real romantic. She's started to read romance novels."_

_James chuckled. "She's right you know. I think your eyes are even brighter then hers…of course, you're more easy going then she is. Which reminds me, I need to take the trash out before I go up to bed, otherwise she'd have my hide."_

_"Glad it's not my turn."_

_"Better be. You're so skinny, you probably couldn't lift it."_

_"Shut up."_

_James laughed. He was about to get up when Harry spoke._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What's it like?"_

_"What's what like?"_

_"Being with another guy?"_

_This time it was James' turn to turn completely red. "Um…I don't…I mean, I'm not…Haven't you…"_

_Harry couldn't help but laugh at his father. "No, I haven't. The farthest I've done is kiss, 'course, I probably have gotten farther if a certain dad hadn't of interrupted."_

_James grinned sheepishly. "Could I help it? I wasn't expecting to see you there."_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "So, what's like?"_

_"Harry, I'm not sure this is an appropriate conversation for us."_

_"Mum would kill you, right?"_

_"Right."_

_**End Flash Back**_

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. chapter three

**A/N:** Hiya! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, I wish I could've done it sooner. I've had a ton of problems lately. First off, I moved out of my house and me, my mom, and my little brother has to stay with my grandmother. I had to leave my computer. I know I could just type them up on my grandmother's, but you have no idea how nosy she is. Just this morning she asked me what my password was to my AIM name, just so she could find out what me and my best friend have been talking about. She could've just asked me (maybe she knew that I would've lied), but she had to _see_. Luckily, my mom was there and didn't make me tell. Right now, I have to write my stories by hand, and that takes longer and I have to guess at how many pages. If I see that this chapter is too short, I'll increase the pages. Another thing, I'm extremely confused right now. I won't say why since it's personal, but I am. That makes me have fewer ideas. I'll try to sort everything out, but I can't make any promises about how soon. I hope you forgive me and be patient, I promise that I'll continue to update, just can't say when.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**HPHPHP**

_Harry moaned as soft kisses trailed down his stomach. He bit his lower lip and looked down at the mop of black hair as the man's tongue circled his navel. Then he began the trail of kisses again, going still lower. When a feather light kiss was placed on the tip of his member, Harry arched. The man looked up, smirking. Brown eyes met green, then all Harry was aware of was pure ecstasy. He grabbed the bedposts behind him as the mouth engulfed him._

_When Harry came to a complete, the man moved back up to where he was leaning over Harry. He kissed Harry lightly on the lips, then whispered a lubricating spell and slowly pushed into Harry._

_"I love you, Harry," He whispered next to the teen's ear._

_ "I love you too, Dad."_

**HPHPHP**

Harry woke up sweating. The pleasant pain of his erection increased as he thought of the dream. He stood up, walked over to his dresser, and looked into the mirror above it. His face was flushed and his wyes shone with need.

Lowering his eyes to his clock, he saw that it was about 6:30. Sighing, he headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. He hoped that his parents didn't get suspicious of his new habit of waking up earlier than usual and taking a shower. He'd had to do that nearly every morning for the past month, since the night of the club incident. He knew that teenagers sometimes had dreams to tell them what they really wanted. Harry took the dreams as just signs that he _really_ preferred guys over girls. His subconscious just replaced the handsome blonde with startling blue eyes with his father. He refused to believe that what his subconscious was telling him was that he wanted his father. But just to be on the safe side, he was going to talk to Hermione that day on the Hogwarts express.

After his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to his room, but James stopped him. "We'll be going to leave a bit earlier this year. Your mother insists that we spend time together shopping at that new store next to the station. She's hoping to sneak past Loony and Padfoot when they leave here...I think that she's planning on slipping an aphrodisiac into the eggs, so don't eat them."

Harry smiled. "She'll do anything to get aw3ay from them, won't she?"

James nodded. "Yep. I'm hoping that this plan backfires and Sirius pounces Remus on the table."

Harry laughed. "It'd serve her right. Trying to make those two get together when they don't need the help."

James grinned. "You know, I think I'll go talk to those two."

Harry watched as James ran down the stairs and out the door, his eyes resting on the slight sway of his hips before turning abruptly and going to his room. Digging around in the drawers of his dresser for a few moments, he finally pulled out a pair of boxers, blue jean pants, and a black T-shirts. He changed and slipped his tennis shoes on and headed towards the kitchen.

He saw Lily setting the table, humming quietly to herself.

"Morning, Mum."

She turned and smiled at him. "Morning, Harry." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Your father told you not to eat the eggs, right?" she asked as she turned back to the table.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now go get the silverware."

He did as she said and placed the silverware next to the plates.

"James!" Lilly yelled. When no answer came, she turned to Harry. "Where is he?"

"I think he went outside. I'll go get him." Before she said anything, he was out the door. He ran next door and went inside. "Dad! Mum's getting suspicious!"

James stuck his head out the living room door. "Which excuse?"

"You went outside."

James opened the door the rest of the way. "Okay. Breakfast done yet?"

"Should be. She was setting the table when I left."

**HPHPHP**

Harry burst into laughter at the look on Lily's face. Halfway through the meal, after both Sirius and Remus had eaten plenty of eggs, Sirius had literally pounced on Remus, knocking him out of the chair.

After Lily had overcome her shock, she jumped up, grabbed Harry's and James' arms and pulled them out of the house.

**HPHPHP**

Harry smiled at Hermione as He made his way towards her. He stopped, though, when he saw her running towards him. She jumped at him, threw her arms around his neck, and hissed him on the cheek. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, Hermione."

"I missed you, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, Hermione. Now let go before Ron comes."

She let go quickly, smiling. "Wouldn't want him to get jealous." Harry laughed, causing her to look at him. "Speaking of boyfriends, did you meet anyone over the summer?"

Harry blushed. "We'll talk later."

Hermione's smile widened. "So you have."

"Later."

**HPHPHP**

Yep. It's shorter than usual. I'll increase the pages next time. I hope you enjoyed it. I put a small lemon in it, though it is a dream. I know I'm not too good at them yet; but hey, practice makes perfect...sometimes. I wonder why it doesn't work for my drawings. If you have any advice you want to give me, I'm open to it. I need all the help I can get. Maybe I'll be able to get some really good lemons in it. Well, review, otherwise I won't know what you think, and if I don't know what you think, then I'll think you don't like the story, and if I think you don't like the story, I might not update. So review! And get updates!


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Hermione bit her lower lip as she listened to Harry' speak. They had left Ron a few minutes earlier and went to the Head Boy and Girl compartment. As expected, Hermione had gotten Head Girl, but Harry surprised everyone when he told them of his position. Unknown to them, Harry had spent most of his free time the year before bringing his grades up. His sudden change in attitude had gotten the teachers attention and they gave him the position as a reward for "outstanding achievement". Harry had the feeling that the real reason they had given it to him was so that Draco Malfoy wouldn't become Head Boy.

As Harry's voice trailed off, Hermione sighed. "Harry, I think you might have a crush on him."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I can't. He's my dad. It's impossible."

Hermione just smiled slightly as Harry stopped talking and stared into space, a thoughtful look on his face.

**HPHPHP**

James sighed in annoyance as Lily ranted on and on about something or another, he wasn't really paying attention to her, though he knew he should. However, one thought remained in his head, pushing all else from his mind. _Christmas better come soon. Home isn't the same without Harry._

"James! Are you listening to me?"

"No," James said without thinking.

"What!"

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"James, I swear, if you don't start listening to me, I'm going to end up leaving and taking Harry with me."

James' eyes widened. "Lily, you can't do that to me! Harry's my life!"

"I know, James." Lily said, sighing. "Everything you do is for him; you never have time fore me. Even when he's away at school, he's all you think about. I can't leave him here with you alone; it's too much of a risk."

James' face hardened in anger. "Lily, you act as though I'd do something _inappropriate _to him."

"I'm afraid that you will."

"He's my son!"

"Don't you think that I know that? It's the reason why I want him to come with me if I leave!"

"What do you think I'll do? Force him? You should know that I'd never do that to anyone, especially my own son!"

"I know, James, but I'd feel better if he wasn't around you alone. I've dealt with the fact that you're into guys for years, I refuse to go through that with Harry..."  
"A little too late for that," James muttered.

Lily's eyes flashed. "What?"

"Shit!"

"Are you saying that Harry is gay?"

James remained silent.

"This can't be happening."

"I promised him not to say anything to you."

"Why would he want to keep it from me?" Lily's voice was sad.

"Look at how you act with me. You disapprove of it. I only found out on accident. He was afraid that we'd disown him."

"Why would he..."

"Think of the way you treat Loony and Padfoot. Plus, some of his friends were kicked out because of it."

HE watched as she sat down in a chair across from him. "How did things come to this?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Maybe it would've been better if you had stayed with Snape."

James glanced at her, "Severus and I wouldn't have lasted. Besides, we wouldn't have Harry if I had. I wouldn't give him up for anything."

She smiled at him. "You could've made the perfect father if Harry didn't look exactly like you."

"There are some differences."

"Not many. I'm worried about him. How will he cope if we get a divorce?"

"Harry's strong. It'll take some getting used to, but he'll manage." He was silent for a moment, then, "Lily, please don't take him away from me."

"James, I'm sorry. I think it'd be best for Harry if he was to come with me. You could visit him anytime."

"Damn it, Lily! He's seventeen; it should be up to him!"

"And what would you do if he chose me?"

James looked stricken. It had never crossed his mind that Harry wouldn't want to stay with him. He knew he couldn't handle the rejection. He hesitated before he spoke again. "All right."

She smiled at him slightly. "Thank you. I think this will be best for Harry."

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall talking to Ron and Hermione when the owls came. Looking up, he saw Hedwig coming towards him, holding a red envelope. All color left his face as his owl dropped the howler in front of him, nipped at a piece of toast, then flew off, not wanting to stay for Harry to opened the letter.

Harry hesitated a moment before opening it with shaking hands. Lily's voice filled the hall, causing everyone to go silent and listen.

"Harry JAMES POTTER! HOW YOULD YOU KEEP THE FACT THAT YOU'RE GAY FROM ME! I'M NOW LEAVING YOUR FATHER AND FINDING A PLACE OF MY OWN, AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! YOU WILL NOT SPEND A SINGLE SECOND ALONE WITH HIM! YOU ARE TO COME HOME THIS CHRISTMAS AND HELP ME MOVE THINGS!"

Finally, all that could be heard was silence. Harry's face was a bright red. After a few more seconds, a laugh was heard. Looking across the Hall, Harry saw Draco, and for the first time since he had meet him on the Hogwarts express, there was a wide grin on his face and he seemed like just another normal teen. That is, until he caught Harry's eye and winked.

Harry's already red faced turned even redder. He looked down at his plate as the other students started to laugh. Then he felt hands on his shoulders and looked back up at Hermione and the soft sympathetic smile that played on her lips. He looked across the table at Ron and saw him staring into space in complete shock.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Do you want to go ahead to class?"

He shook his head slightly. "I might as well start facing things now. Running away won't help." She nodded in approval and watched as he forced himself to take a bite of a sausage.

After a few moments, Ron spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was choked.

"I was going to tell you, but the time was never right," he whispered. "Are you angry?"

Ron glared at him. "What do you think! You could've told me!"

"Ron..."

"No, Hermione. I'm speaking. Harry, I don't give a dame if you're gay or not! What I do care about is that you don't trust me enough to tell me!"

"I'm sorry. I was going to try to tell you tonight."

Ron was silent for a moment. "How long have you known?"  
"About a year. I only told Hermione at the end of school last year."

Ron looked at him angrily for a moment, and then sighed. "When you find a boyfriend, can I be the first to know?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, I owe it to you."

Ron smiled back.

**HPHPHPHP**

So, James and Lily are getting a divorce, the whole school now knows that Harry's gay, and Ron is okay with everything. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to speed it up, but I don't have internet and it all depends on when I get to spend the night at my friends house. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to know what you all think, but I can't if you don't review!


	6. Chapter five

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own HP.

Harry sat up late into the night, thinking. He didn't want to believe that James had old Lil, but that was the only explanation he could come up with. He knew he should be angry at his dad for telling her, but when he thought of him, Harry felt an intense sadness at being betrayed instead of anger. He had known for years that his parents were drifting apart, had known that they'd end up in up in divorce, probably before they knew it themselves. He had hoped, though, that he would live with James, who understood him, who treated him as an adult who could make his own choices.

Sighing, he got up and went to his chest. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map, both of which were given to him by James without Lily knowing just before his first year. James had told him an extravagant story about how Filch had confiscated the map and they had stolen it back just so that they could pass it on to a new generation of students for the sake of mischief.

Harry had always thought that somebody should write a book on all the adventures that the three had. He had always envied James for his lack of fear for getting caught, he had always wished that he had that kind of recklessness. He saw it in other people, too. Fred and George Weasley, with their constant trouble-making; Bill and Charlie Weasley, they had dangerous jobs where they were in constant danger from curses and dragons; the one that was most like James, though, was Sirius, who was practically James' other half when it came to their "crimes".

Harry knew that the teachers though of him as a clone of James, that they had everything in common. If he listened to Snape, he was closer then a clone; it was more like James had reduced his age, came back to Hogwarts, and provided daily torture to the hated Potions Master. Snape made a point of mentioning that Harry had the same traits as James: a disregard for the rules, never worrying about the consequences of his actions, and disrespect for figures of authority.

Harry stood u and left the Gryffindor tower. He pulled on the cloak and whispered "I solemnly sweat that I'm up to no good." Slowly, lines showed up on the parchment until all of Hogwarts appeared.

Keeping an eye on the map to make sure no teachers found him, he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Once the door appeared, he went in and took the cloak off. A four poster bed sat in the corner of the room, there was a large fireplace with a plush black couch in front of it, a small table was next to the couch that had a small stack of books on top of it, and a large cabinet that held different kinds of alcohol.

He went to pour himself a fire whiskey. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do since he had classes the next day, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, and he could take a hangover potion in the morning. Sitting down on the couch, glass in hand, he picked up a book and began to read. An hour and four glasses of fire whiskey later found Harry staring, depressed, into the fire, the book long forgotten.

He jumped when the door creaked open. Turning to look, he saw Draco walk in slowly. The blonde wore black dress pants that hung low on his hips and a silver silk button-up shirt that was nearly see through. When his silvery-blue eyes meet Harry's, he smiled.

"Looks like Perfect Potter isn't so perfect," he said teasingly, eyes the glass in Harry's hand.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice slurred.

"I was bored and decided to have a bit of fun." He walked to the couch and sat down next to Harry, so close that their legs touch. His eyes never left Harry's. His voice lowered as he asked, "Do you want to join me?"  
A shiver ran through Harry. Alcohol clouding his mind, he nodded without a second though. Draco's smile widened and he leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. When Draco's tongue ran over his lips, Harry opened them willingly and the kiss quickly became more passionate as they fought for dominance.

As Draco's hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer, Harry's hands worked on unbuttoning Draco shirt. As soon as the last button was free, Harry pushed the shirt off of him. Draco pulled away and pulled Harry's shirt over his head, and then attacked is neck, kissing and nipping at it, causing Harry to moan.

With a smirk, Draco trailed the kisses down Harry's chest and then ran a tongue around his nipple.

"Malfoy…" Harry's voice was hoarse.

"Call me Draco."

"Draco," he said hesitantly, "I've never…"

"I know you haven't, you practically radiate innocence."

Harry blushed, causing Draco to laugh. "Just trust me." He murmured something and the rest of their clothes came off.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry woke early the next morning, his head pounding. Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them again when light assaulted them. He lay there for a few moments, willing the throbbing in his head to go away.

He heard a sigh come from beside him and, ignoring the light, looked. Seeing Draco there with only a thin white sheet covering him, caused Harry to tense. _What the hell happened last night?_ he asked himself before crawling out of the bed, taking the blanket with him so he could stay covered.

He found a hangover potion in the alcohol cabinet. Downing it in one swallow, he grimaced at the taste. A laugh came from the bed and Harry saw that Draco was awake and watching him with amusement. Harry glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I thought I told you to call me Draco."

"When? I don't remember."

"Last night." He stood up, not bothering to take the sheet with him, and came to stand next to Harry. He rummaged through the cabinet until he found a vial and handed it to Harry. "This will bring it all back."

"What if I don't want to bring it all back?"

"And not remember your first time?"

"Slowly, Harry took the vial and drank the contents. Unlike the first potion, this one tasted sweet. Immediately, images flooded his mind. Each image caused Harry's face to turn redder than the one before. After the last image faded, Harry couldn't look at Draco, who gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Emotions ran across Harry's face, anger at having been taken advantage of, denial that it was Draco who was his first, and amazement that it had been so wonderful.

Draco gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for how badly I treated you in the past, Harry. You don't know what I'd give to have things change. I've admired you since we first meet. You didn't hesitate to defend your friends. I had never meet anyone like you. Everyone I knew put themselves before others, and you didn't.

"I wish you would give me a chance to prove that I've changed. Please, give me a chance."

A picture of James flashed through Harry's mind. Messy black hair falling into dark brown eyes, the perfect smile that could make even the toughest person melt, and his muscled body. Harry quickly pushed the image away, though. Even if he had a chance with James, which he didn't, it was ruined because of his mother.

Harry hesitated before nodding, James had taught him to always give someone a second chance, no matter what they had done in the past. "Alright."

Draco's eyes brightened and he kissed Harry quickly on the lips. "You won't regret it, Harry. Now we better get dressed and get going. None of the Slytherins know I'm gone and I'm assuming the Gryffindors don't know you're gone either.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

James mumbled to himself as he and Sirius lifted the living room couch and carried it to Lily's fathers truck, which was waiting in the driveway. Remus, who got off lucky, carried light boxes of her things to the truck.

"Why doesn't she let us use magic?" Sirius complained.

"It's lily," James answered.

"Oh, right. Enough said." He sent a glare to Remus. "he's lucky she likes him."

"Yeah."  
"Are we moving Harry's things today, too?" Sirius asked as he put the couch onto the truck.

"No, I convinced her to let his stuff stay until he can help with it. She'd want to help us and I doubt he wants her going through his stuff."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I still don't see why you won't let him decide who he gets to stay with."

James looked at him in exasperation. "It'll be better for him this way. She makes a better parent figure, and we both know I don't have the best self-control."

"We both also know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry. And if you ask me, he'd prefer to stay with you."

James just sighed and went back into the house, watching from the window in Harry's room as Lily climbed into the truck and drove away to her parents house, where she had decided to stay until she found her own place.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update. Everytime I went to work on this chapter, something kept popping up, forcing me to abandon it. When I finally _did_ get it written, I forgot to save it to my CD so that I could load it to a computer that has internet, so that put it off for another week or so. About the Harry being with Draco, DON'T PANIC! Harry will be with James, but Draco will be important to the story. I'll try to update quicker this time, but I can't make any promises. School started back, so I hopefully will be able to, since I write when I'm bored and never pay attention in class...maybe that's why I failed math. Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know Harry isn't the type to get drunk and shag someone, but I enjoyed writting that part. If you want to influence me to take my Reflection notebook to school to write on it, then REVIEW!


	7. Chapter six

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own HP.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry sat next to Ron, staring out over the lake, nervously fiddling with the hem of his rob.

"Calm down, Mate," Ron said, laughing. "What did you want to tell me?"

Harry bit his bottom lip before saying, "I found a boyfriend."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, but then he smiled widely. "So soon? I wish Hermione and I could have got together that quickly. So, who is it?"

After hesitating a moment, Harry said, "You cannot tell anyone but Hermione, okay? It's sort of a secret since the whole school would have a fit about it."

"I won't tell. Now, who?"

"Draco," Harry said quickly as he looked down at the ground.

"Draco? We don't know…Wait, you mean Malfoy?" He sounded both shocked and indignant.

Harry nodded.

"But, Harry, its _Malfoy!_ When did you even talk to him?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the Room of Requirement. He showed up. We, uh, talked and I agreed to give him a chance."

"He's a Slytherin!"

"Maybe Slytherins aren't as bad as they seem."

"And maybe Snape saves little kitties from tall trees."

"Don't be ridicules, Ron. Snape hates cats. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to fall in love with him, just tolerate him. I'm didn't agree to marry him or something."

"Close enough! You've practically made a deal with the devil!"

"Hardly. If he hurts me, unlike with the devil, we can get revenge."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, are you done complaining?"

"For now."

"Good, I have a letter to send to Dad, and then we can go tell Hermione."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

****"_WHAT!_"

Harry flinched slightly as Hermione stood towering over him, face red in anger.

"I'm going out with Draco."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You you're not. Want me to tell you why?"

"You'll tell me even if I say no."

She went on as though he hadn't spoken. "You don't _like_ Malfoy. You haven't since first year. You've told me, countless times I might add, that he's and arrogant arse that can't keep his dick in his pants! He's slept with nearly the whole school, including a few other the teachers! He won't take your relationship seriously! And, besides, you like…"

"Shut it, Hermione. I don't like anyone. I'm going out with Draco whether you like it or not."

"But…"

"But nothing. Drop it."

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled at the same time Harry said, "No!"

"Look, I told Draco I would meet him at seven, and that gives me only five minutes to get there, so I have to leave now. Maybe when I get back, you'll be calmer."

He stood up from his seat on his bed, went to his trunk, pulled out his invisibility cloak, and said, "I don't know when I'll be back, Ron, so don't wait up for me."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mate?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, like he didn't want to wait in case he changed his mind. Without saying anything else, he turned and left.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

James sat stiff as a board, clutching a letter from Harry in his fist. Sirius and Remus stood behind him, where they had read the letter over his shoulder.

"They've lonely been dating since yesterday morning, James," Sirius said comfortingly. "they probably haven't even…"

"Sirius," Remus said, voice full of warning. "Don't."

James took a deep breath. "No, I need to just get used to the idea of him dating…and having sex. He is a teenage boy, after all, and if he's as like me as Albus says he is, he won't wait too much longer, if he hasn't already, to have sex with this Draco kid. Though if I remember correctly."

"Which you probably do, since it's about Harry," Sirius interrupted.

"Then this is the boy that Harry couldn't stand to be around for more than five seconds. How could that have changed so quickly?"

"Maybe…" Remus began, but James went on, ignoring him.

"He always said that he was a fucking prat that can't go five minutes without trying to prove himself better than everybody else, but only succeeds to prove that he's an arse."

"I don't think he's doing too good of a job of trying to get used to this," Sirius remarked. "Maybe we should…"

"We're not taking him out partying…I think he's still drunk from last night."

"This has been so hard for him. If only there was something…"

"You're not giving him a blowjob."

"Well, then, maybe we could…"

"No threesomes, either."

"Sirius," James snapped. "Don't say anything else. Malfoy has tried to make Harry's life a living hell since their first year. What if he's only out to hurt Harry?"

"We don't know that, James. He could've changed over the summer," Remus said.

"He's the only child of Lucius Malfoy. Do you really think that him changing is a possibility?"

"It's not likely," Sirius replied. "But not impossible."

"Malfoy Senior took his wife to Rome all summer, leaving his son at the manor," Remus remarked. "Without his father's yearly influence, he could've realized that he's been an…"

"Arse?" Sirius put in when Remus, who always tried to be as unlike as Sirius and James as he could, trailed off.

Remus glared at him. "If you want us to adopt a baby, you had better not talk like that around her."  
"We might get a him."

"We're not arguing about this again." He turned back to James. "You're right, you do need to get used to Harry dating. But you're wrong to just give up. There's no laws against you and him being together now that he's of age. You need to fight Lily, let Harry decide where he wants to live. I doubt he'd choose Lily. She's too…bossy, to put it nicely."

"What he means is, she can be a bitch," Sirius said. "Did Harry tell you what she did after she learned of him being gay?"

"Sent him a letter to tell him he's living with her."

"Sent him a howler. The whole school heard it. That's how they learned he was gay."

"How do you know that?"

"Remus keeps in touch with Minerva. He got the letter last night."

James leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Harry's probably pissed at me."

"Nah," Sirius said happily. "If he was too mad, he wouldn't have told you about his boyfriend."

"You're not helping, Padfoot."

"Really? Then maybe…"

"No," James and Remus said at once.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

FINALLY! Sorry it took so long to update, my writing notebooks were down in the basement and I only just got them out. I hope you liked it. Review!


	8. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP

* * *

Hermione watched from a dark corner of the common room as Harry snuck out after curfew for the fourth time that week. She knew where he was going, who he was meeting. Yet she didn't understand why.

Malfoy was the last person Harry needed to be with. He didn't understand Harry. He knew nothing about him. Wouldn't try to learn anything about him. She was worried about him. What if he had one of his nightmares while he was sleeping in the Room of Requirement? Malfoy wouldn't know what to do, how to wake him up. Only she, Ron, James knew.

Just as only they knew what the dreams were about, knew how much pain they brought him. Dreams of an alternate universe where his parents were dead, he was raised by muggles and was treated horribly, and the Wizarding world both worshipped him and was afraid of him. Where witches and wizards were evil and followed a monster of a man who lived to kill, to torture. A man who specifically wanted to kill Harry, believing he was the only one who could stop him from creating an "idea" world with only purebloods.

She had to find a way to make Harry see that Malfoy was just using him. For what, she didn't know. It could be that Harry, being Head Boy, had the most influence with teachers and students alike, or to have an advantage in Quidditch. Harry was the type of guy who would give his lie for the ones he loved.

In her opinion, Malfoy didn't deserve that kind of love, and Harry deserved someone better than Malfoy. He deserved the man he really loved, even if he refused to admit it. It was up to her to put things right. If only she knew how.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry loaned on his elbow on the bed in the Room of Requirement, looking down at Draco, who laid beside him with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Harry?" His voice was low and husky.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought any about telling the school about us?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course not. We decided it was better to keep it a secret for a while. It's only been three weeks."

Draco sighed. "But you told Weasley and Granger. I want to tell my friends."

"You're more popular than I am. The whole school would know, and we both know that they won't like a Gryffindor and Slytherin being together. It's safer for us both to keep it quiet."

Draco opened his eyes, sitting up. "But I want us to be a _real_ couple. I want to be able to go to Hogsmead with you this weekend on a date, like others do. I don't care if the school doesn't like it."

Harry sat up too and shook his head. "It's not just that the school wouldn't agree with us being together. I'm not ready for people to know."

Draco got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. "Whatever."

Harry jumped out of the bed. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? We've been together for three weeks and the only people who knew are the ones you want to know. You're know even giving me a say in it. I feel like you're ashamed of me or something."

"That's…"

"Ridicules? I know. Who could be ashamed of me? But, still, I can't help feeling that way."

Harry, still asked, sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "I just need time. Please believe me, I'm just not…confidant enough to announce to the world that we're together."

"What if you're never ready to tell? If my father believes that I do not have a relationship, he and Mother will start to arrange a marriage, probably with Pansy Parkinson."

"You're more worried about an arranged marriage that you can easily avoid then me being ready?"

Draco kissed him lightly on the lips. "Of course not, baby. But it's not that easy to avoid Father's wishes. I don't want him to unknowingly tear us apart."

"Give me until Christmas holidays. Let's keep it a secret at least that long. We can tell everyone before we board the train. I will give them weeks to get used to the idea."

"Or forget about it totally and make things worse for us," Draco mumbled. "Alright, Christmas holidays." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "On one condition."

Harry eyed him nervously, showing his distrust. "What?"

"We spend the holidays together."

"I can't come to your manor for Christmas. With the divorce, Dad will need me with him. Sirius and Remus always spends Christmas day locked in their house and without me, he'd be alone."

"What about you staying with your mother? I don't think she'd allow you to stay with him."

"Forget Mum. I'm seventeen, I can choose who to live with. Dad at least treats me like an adult. Once I convince her to let me live there, I'm sure Dad will let you stay with us."

Draco looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

"Mum, I'm fine," Lily said when she was asked for the fifteenth time if she was alright. "Don't worry about me so much. It's not like you didn't expect this to happen."

"I know, honey, but you loved James and this can't be easy for you. I'm also worried about Harry. Has he written back to you since you told him the news?"

Lily's face turned red with guilt. "No, and I'm not really expecting him to. He's probably blaming me for this. It'll be a while before he sends anything to me. He's written James, though.. He's doing well enough, and that's all James would say about Harry. He's still depressed about me getting Harry."

"Have you thought about what Harry wants?"

"His needs come first. James wouldn't be enough of a parent for him. Harry wouldn't have any discipline with him."

"He might decide that, if he can't stay with James, he'll move out as soon as he's out of school. This is his last year, you can't make him stay with you. You'll have to let him go, just as your dad and I let you and Petunia go."

"But we were ready. Harry's still just a kid. He wouldn't be able to take care of himself. He can't cook, his room is always a mess, and he has no restraint with spending money. He's just like James."

"Many kids don't. They learn on their own, just like you did."

"Can we talk about something else, Mum?"

"Alright."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Ouch! James yelped, sticking his finger in his mouth. "Damn it, I don't get how Lily does this without getting hurt." He glared down at the burnt hamburger patty. "There's probably some secret to it that only women know."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going crazy," Sirius said from the doorway. Behind him was Remus, laughing quietly to himself.

"Moony?" James said, pouting. "Help?"

Shaking his head, he said, "You need to learn how to do it yourself."

"Can you at least give me some tips?"

"Sure, start with something easy, like cereal."

James glared at him. "That's what I had for breakfast. Besides, I could make my own cereal since I was seven."

"What about toast?" Sirius put it. "It's easy. Even I can make it."

James blushed. "It always burns on me."

"A sandwich?"

"Had it for lunch." He held up a bandaged finger, "And the knife I used to cut it didn't' even like me."

"I'm not making another supper for you," Remus said, smiling. "If you don't start now, then you'll expect me to cook for you forever, and I have my own life outside your kitchen. Why don't you try to pay attention when you cook? Don't run off and do something else."

James's eyes widened in surprise. "I never even thought of that, Moony, you're a genius! If I watch it, it won't get burnt!"

Sirius laughed, "You're a dunce, Prongs."

"I wouldn't be laughing, Sirius," Remus said. "I think you need to learn to cook, too. I want _you_ to cook something for _me_ occasionally. I'm tired of sweating over the stove like some wife."

"But you _are_ the wife."

"Who wore the dress to the wedding?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? James dared me too!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. I lost this chapter on my computer and forgot to type it up again. I finally got to it though, and I should have the next chapter up in a week or so, since it's already written, I just don't have it with me. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll try to get a way to put it up! So review! 


	9. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

**Train-Christmas Holidays**

"Did you see their faces, Draco? They hate us! They hate me! They're disgusted," Harry said, close to tears. Though he didn't like having a lot of attention focused on him, he hated having everyone hate him even more.

"They don't hate us. They just need time to get used to the idea of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being together."

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Ron, who sat on the seat across from them, let out a strangled gasp.

"Something wrong, Weasley?" Draco snapped, his arm wrapping around Harry, pulling him closer.

"No," he said quickly, his voice high pitched. "Nothing at all." Despite his words, he set a pleading look to Harry, who laughed and sat up.

The compartment was in near silence, the only sound was that of the train. Only Harry and Draco seemed to be at ease. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini sat stiffly next to Draco. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the seats opposite them, paler than usual and refusing to so much as blink in fear the Slytherins would take advantage of it.

Draco glared at Ron, clearly not happy. "You might as well get used to it, Weasley," he said. "I'm dating Harry and you'll either have to deal or leave." His tone clearly said that he'd prefer the later.

"Be nice, Draco. Ron, I know you don't like him, but please try to get along and not freak out whenever we kiss or hug." He looked at Hermione. "And the same for you. I want us all to be happy."

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving, she said, "How can I be happy when you'll end up regretting this? You don't love Malfoy and I can't stand that you're with him and not with who you _really_ want to be with."

After the door closed behind her, Draco asked in a hard voice, "What is she talking about?"

For a moment, Harry didn't speak. When he finally did, his voice was low. "At the beginning of the year, she got the impression that I liked someone. I thought that, if she hadn't realized that I didn't like him, she'd at least not bring it up, especially around you. Don't worry about it."

Draco stared at him, his gaze questioning. Neither had noticed that Ron had hurriedly followed Hermione out, sensing that Harry was about to prove his affection.

Leaning forward slightly, Harry kissed him. "Don't worry about it, Draco."

Draco cupped his check. "You're not going to leave me for this mystery man?"

"There is no mystery man."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

James stood next to Sirius and Remus on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the train to arrive. A few feet away stood Lilly, clearly not happy with his unexpected appearance.

Harry, though, had asked him to meet him there and he wasn't going to miss the chance to see his son when he knew that Lily would limit his visits with Harry, despite what she had promised.

He looked at his two friends with a worried expression. Their heads were together and they were focused on whatever they were whispering about. Though he was concerned, he knew better than to ask what was going on.

When the train pulled in ten minutes later, he kept an eye out for Harry, who emerged from the train not too long after it stopped, a blonde's arm wrapped around him. Both were using magic to carry their trunks behind them.

As soon as Harry saw James, he broke way from Draco and hurried to give him a hug. "Dad! How are you doing? I'm glad you haven't killed yourself in the kitchen." He glanced at Remus, who'd stopped talking with Sirius at the sound of Harry's voice. "Thanks for helping him out. He would've starved otherwise."

Remus smiled at him and hugged him, then Sirius threw his arms around Harry, dramatically announcing so that the entire platform could hear, how much he'd missed him. Remus rolled his eyes at the antics, but kept smiling happily.

When Sirius finally let go of Harry, they noticed that Draco had appeared next to them, his parents behind him. Lily had moved up next to James, her eyes wide.

Harry took a hold of Draco's hand and said, "Dad, Mum, this is Draco." Draco's parents were staring at Harry with worried expressions.

"Draco, honey," his mother said, "What about Pansy?"

"Mother, I told you and Father before that I didn't want her. I'm happy with Harry."

"We'll talk about this at home, Draco," Lucius said. "Get your things and come along."

Harry and Draco had decided to spend the first two weeks of holidays at their own homes so that Harry could sort out his living arrangements. They kissed each other goodbye and Harry watched as they apperated before turning to Lily.

"I want to live with Dad," was all he said. No hello, no hugs.

"James can't take care of you, Harry. He's just like an overgrown kid."

Harry sent James a pleading look. James looked to be in thought for a moment before nodding.

"It's what he wants, Lily. I think we can figure everything out."

"We already agreed that he'd come with me."

"And it was a mistake. He's old enough to choose who he lives with."

"That's what I said!" Sirius aid in an exasperated voice. "It took you long enough to see it!"

The look Remus sent him clearly said to shut up.

"I won't allow it!" Lily said, close to yelling. Around them, the many families who had come to pick up their kids, were drawing closer to see what was going on.

"You can't stop me, Mum," Harry said gently. "I'm living with Dad. I've lived at Godric's Hollow since I was born. I don't want that to change now."

Lily glared at James. "It's not a good idea for him to live alone with you. Nothing good can come of it."

His temper finally getting the better of him, James said, "Shut up, Lily. You know, I like to think that you loved me all these years, but if you keep thinking that…" he shook his head, then looked at Harry. "Come on, lets go home."

Harry smiled and apperated; James, Sirius, and Remus followed.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Once James appeared in the living room, Harry threw his arms around him again. "Thanks, Dad."

James hugged him back. "About Lily finding out that you're gay…"

Harry backed away. "It doesn't matter. We both know that I never would've gotten the courage to tell her myself. Besides, it's the reason Draco learned and asked me out."

A curious look on his face, James asked, "I've been wondering about that. The last I had heard, you hated him. Why'd you say yes?"

Blushing, Harry said defensively, "No reason, really. He isn't as bad as he used to be and I decided to give him a chance."

James sat down on the couch, the blush on Harry's face answer enough. "I hope you know that I'm still not that good at cooking and cleaning. You won't regret staying with me, will you?" He asked, changing the subject.

Harry looked around at the mess in the living room and shook his head. "Never, Dad. Besides, if I get tired of living with you this Christmas, I can find my own place after graduating. I have some money saved up from working at Fred and George's joke shop last summer.

"For now, though, I think we should make sure you can live through next semester without me, mum, or Moony to take care of you."

"What are you going to do? Teach me yourself?" He asked, a bit sarcastic.

"Of course. Those few weeks that I spend at the Weasley's over the summer, Mrs. Weasley had taken to teaching Ron and me how to cook…Hermione had to threaten us with studying to get us to agree, though."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

I hoped you liked it. I was going to update over the weekend, but I ended up staying home and couldn't. One of these days, I'll force my mom and step-dad to get the internet so I can update easier…until then I'll complain 24/7 until they give in. Now, hit the go button down below and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP

* * *

Harry could hear James cursing in the kitchen over the sounds of clattering pots and pans. His dad had no talent for household work. Harry had spent more time in the kitchens teaching James how to cook than he had in his entire life. He knew he really ought to go see if James needed help, but he didn't feel like getting up.

He was lounging on the couch in the living room, his potions book lay abandoned next to him. He'd given up on trying to do the work nearly an hour before. Only Snape was cruel enough to give them work over Christmas.

The smell of burnt spaghetti hit him suddenly, followed by James's hesitant, "Harry? Help?" Sighing, Harry forced himself to get up, wondering how the hell James had managed to burn spaghetti. He shook his head as he entered the kitchen, finding a sweat-drenched and entirely confused James.

"What'd you do, Dad?" Harry asked as he moved the pot off the eye. It was surprisingly light and he glanced into the pot.

James shrugged. "I don't—"

"Next time, use water," Harry interrupted as he threw the burnt noodles away. As he went through the cabinets to find something else to cook, he asked, "You're sure its okay for Draco to come over next week?"

The sound of shattering glass answered him. He turned to see a plate broken into a thousand small pieces on the floor and James's bare foot bleeding.

"Damn it, Dad!"

James sat down at the table, saying, "Watch your language, Harry."

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave up his search for something to eat and began seeing to James's foot. "Do you not like him?"

"Who?" James asked, his voice clearly saying that he knew who, but didn't want to talk about it. He refused to let it drop though.

"Draco."

"I don't really know him, so how can I not like him?"

Harry looked up at him from where he knelt at James's feet and rested his chin on his dad's knee. The action was instinctive, something he had done as a boy but stopped as he got older. "Please, Dad, tell me the truth. I know you don't approve of him. Why?"

James looked down at him, studying him closely. "Do you love him?" Harry didn't say anything, but a troubled look came to his face. That was all James needed. He rested a hand on Harry's head, his fingers running gently through his hair. "I just want you to be happy, Harry. Are you?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "I don't know. Ron doesn't really approve of him, and Hermione won't accept him at all."

"Why not?"

It took Harry a minute to respond; when he did, he said, "'Cause she knows that I like someone else, she thinks that I won't be able to fully love Draco. I know that she just wants what's best for me, but it makes it hard to live my life how I want to with her always saying she disapproves."

"Why are you with Draco if you like someone else?"

Harry looked at James for a moment; his face showing his sadness, before looking away quickly to hid his pain. "I know that I have no chance with him. Why wait for someone who I can never have?"

Neither of them spoke or moved. Harry's head was still resting on James's knee and James's hand had stilled it's movement, just laying on Harry's head. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Harry finally pulled away. "I better finish bandaging your foot.

James gave him a small smile. "I'm sure that whoever you really want isn't as objective to the idea as you think."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Dad. I have Draco now."

"I guess you do."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco stared out his bedroom window, deep in thought. Behind him stood Blaise, whose arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist possessively.

His parents had left for an appointment not to long before and wouldn't be back until late the next day (Draco didn't want to know what kind of appointment lasted for nearly two days.) As soon as they had gone, he'd sent a letter to Blaise, asking him to come over.

"I don't like it," Blaise whispered next to his ear. "Why Potter?"

Draco turned around, kissing Blaise lightly on the lips. "I don't like it either, but we have no choice." He rested his head on Blaise's shoulder. "I love you. I don't want you to be subjected to Father's wrath. He wants blood. He blames Potter for me being gay. It'll be him that Father will always hate. After I'm finished with Potter, we can be together. Father should be able to accept you as long as he keeps blaming Potter."  
Blaise's arms tightened around him. "Do you have to go so far with him? Why do you have to have sex?"

"Father won't believe I'm with Potter unless he's sure we're sleeping together. It's the only way." He looked up at Blaise pleasingly. "Just until school ends. Then I promise they'll be no one else. We'll be together forever."

Blaise moved to entwine their fingers and slowly pinned Draco's hands above their heads, against the window. "And what about now?" he asked, beginning to trail kisses up Draco's throat. "Can we be together now?"

Draco moaned when he felt Blaise's tongue flick against the skin behind his ear. "Now's good," he managed to say, his voice hoarse. "Now's very good." Blaise gave a satisfied laugh as he scooped Draco up into his arms and carried him to the bed.

Their lips meet in a long kiss as their hands hastily unbuttoned each others shirts. Draco pushed Blaise back until he sat leaning against the headboard. He kissed down Blaise's chest, allowing his teeth to scrape against the darker boys nipples.

Blaise withered beneath his touch, giving Draco the sense of power that he loved. Soon they were both undressed, Draco kneeling between Blaise's legs. When his lips grazed against Blaise's cock, he felt the other boy jerk beneath him.

"Draco, please!" Blaise groaned. When Draco's mouth engulfed him, Blaise's hands threaded through the blonde's hair, keeping him in place Draco licked up the length of him, savoring the sound of his lover's deep moan. Blaise's hands moved to grip the headboard behind him, and Draco pulled away, ignoring the groan of disappointment.

Draco lay back, pulling Blaise on top of him. Blaise smiled at him as he grabbed his wand off the bedside table, pointed it at Draco, and whispered, "Lubrico."

As he pushed into Draco, the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist. Blaise's hands cupped Draco's butt. As he reached his peak, Draco bit Blaise's shoulder to keep from calling out.

When they both lay, exhausted, next to each other, Blaise's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

Blaise kissed him gently. "I love you, too."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

"Mooney-baby!" Sirius called as he entered their bedroom. Remus lay on the bed, huddled under the covers, though it was past noon. Jumping onto the bed, Sirius shook Remus. "Wake up!"

Remus pushed him away. "I am awake. And did you get into the sugar again?"

"...Maybe. But I wouldn't have done it if you would've fixed breakfast! Now up and make lunch."

Make your own. I'm sick."

Sirius's eyes widened and he calmed down immediately. Placing a hand on Remus's forehead, he quickly snatched it back. "You're burning up, Remus."

Remus gave him a weak smile and a roll of the eyes. "Nah-duh."

"You need anything to eat? Drink?"

"Just some juice."

Sirius nodded and went to the kitchen to get the drink. On the way back he heard Remus's voice, weak and strained. Stopping outside the bedroom door, just out of sight, he listened.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry so much." There was a pause where Sirius could barely make out someone else talking, but couldn't understand what was being said. "I should be better in no time." Another pause. "I'll be there tomorrow no matter what. I've been looking too forward to tomorrow to miss it." Pause. "Alright. I'll see you then. Bye."

Sirius waited a few moments, composing himself, before entering the room. Remus smiled at him like nothing was wrong. After handing Remus the drink, Sirius curled up next to him and stared at the fireplace, where just a few moments ago, someone unknown to him (and supposedly very well known to Remus) had appeared.

"Mooney?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Mmmhmm. Love you too."

Tears pricked at his eyes when he heard Remus's detached tone. He buried his head in the pillow to keep the werewolf from seeing.

* * *

eyes widen That was more...dramatic than I had planned. I never planned for the last part. For those who are Draco-fans, I'm sorry about the whole cheating thing...I love him as much as anybody else but it had to happen. Remember, this is a Harry/James fic. I hope you liked it...I know I loved writing it. Review!


	11. Chapter ten

Two Days Later

James watched from the doorway as Harry hurried around the kitchen, throwing things into a pot on the stove, making it seem as though cooking was the simplest thing ever…but James knew different. James knew that everything about cooking was evil. That if given the chance, the knives, stove, pots, and pans would attack an unsuspecting victim. Which was why Harry had agreed to play protector and fight the dragons for James, just for this one time.

Even though it seemed as though Harry had everything under control, James was afraid to step into the "dragon's nest" for fear that he would cause something to go wrong. He hadn't even spoken since the moment Harry had pulled out the first pot. He was sure that with how much the kitchen hated him, it would take things out on Harry, something he refused to let happen.

He was also sure that Harry would laugh at him if he knew what was going through James's mind…hell, he was already chuckling about how James wouldn't leave the doorway, neither going into the kitchen or leave to the living room while the "evil torture instruments" were out.

Only when Harry had the stove turned off and the last napkin on the table did James completely enter the kitchen with hesitant steps.

"Hurry up, Dad. Aren't you supposed to be a wizard? There's nothing in here that you can't handle."

James snorted. "Easy for you to say, they don't attack you."

"They don't attack you, either," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You're just clumsy when you're in here."

James sat down in front of his plate and began to eat. Deciding to change the subject, he said, "When did you say Draco was coming?" Too bad the only subject he could think of was one he didn't want to talk about.

"This Saturday. He's getting the third degree from his mother, and his father is still raving about it, so we decided that it'd be best if he came earlier than we had planned." He was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm glad you're not taking this as badly as his parents are. I know you don't like him, but you're still trying to accept me being with him. They're not even trying."

James didn't say what he really thought. It wouldn't help anyone if he admitted that he wanted nothing more than to forbid Harry from seeing Draco. That if he had his way, Draco wouldn't take a step into their house. He knew that Harry would do what James said, no matter how much he didn't want to. He also knew that by doing that, he'd be no better than Lily, trying to plan Harry's life for him. He knew that Harry wouldn't forgive him for that.

Instead, he said, "I'll give him a chance Harry. I can't promise that I'll approve of him, but I won't try to change your mind. If I don't like him though, I'm going to tell you. I'm not going to pretend to be happy with him if I think he's not good enough for you."

"I know, Dad. And I wouldn't have expected anything less."

_HPHPHPHPHP_

James slowly opened Harry's bedroom door. The light from the full moon outside that forced its way through the thin blinds, letting James see just enough to work his way around the mess on the floor and see Harry's still form beneath the blankets.

When he reached the bed, he had to bite back a laugh. Since Harry was a baby, James would come into his room to check on him. It was a habit that Lily had always been against and Harry would say was embarrassing if his friends were to ever learn of it. Still, James couldn't sleep unless he knew his son was safely tucked into bed. Even with age, Harry's sleeping hadn't changed. He still tossed and turned so much, kicking the blankets off of him. Or, like now, he'd get tangled up in them and, refusing to wake up, would only make it worse by trying to get untangled in his sleep.

Careful not to wake Harry, James fixed the blankets and tucked them around him, then kissed him lightly on the forehead. Without thinking, James's hand gently cupped Harry's cheek, his thumb tracing Harry's bottom lip.

Harry moaned softly, his back arching a tiny bit. His breath came out in a sigh, forming the name, "James."

James jerked his hand away and backed up a step, his foot landing on something hard and causing him to yelp in pain. Harry sat up, startled awake, his hand going for the wand on his bedside table. When his eyes landed on James, he sat the wand back down, but didn't relax. If anything, he tensed up a bit and a dark blush heated his face.

"Everything alright, Dad?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, sure, everything's fine. Just stepped on something," he answered nervously, backing up a few more steps. "Go on back to bed."

Harry nodded and laid back down, his body relaxing a bit. "Night, Dad."

"Good Night, Harry," James said, nearly running out of the room and away from Harry's curious, and slightly apprehensive, gaze.

HPHPHPHP

Sirius opened his eyes, watching as Remus climbed out of the bed quietly and hurried around the room, pulling on his clothes and shoes. It was the second day Remus had woken up early to sneak out without a word, leaving Sirius in bed, worrying about what was going on.

Unlike yesterday, though, Sirius wasn't going to let Remus leave without an explanation. Sitting up, he glared at the werewolf. "Where are you going?"

Remus jumped in shock, turning to face him. "Did I wake you?"

"Of course you did. You woke me yesterday, too. Now, where are you going?"

Shifting on his feet nervously, Remus took a step closer to the bed and tried to smile calmly. "I have a few errands to run. I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"Can I come with you?"

Remus immediately tensed, biting his lower lip. "I doubt you'd want to, it's going to be really boring. You should get some more sleep and maybe go visit James later."

Sirius jumped out of the bed, his face angry. Clenching his fists to keep from trembling, he said, "I don't want to go to sleep or visit James. I want to know where the bloody hell you're planning on going this early in the fucking morning!"

Remus looked taken aback for a moment before his face suddenly cleared. When he spoke, his voice was forcefully calm, with only the slightest bit of anger showing through. "Where do you _think_ I'm going?"

Sirius started to fidget with waistband of his boxers, for lack of anything better to do, and didn't answer.

"Sirius Black! I can't believe you!" Remus shouted. "Do you actually think I'm cheating on you?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, Sirius yelled, "You're too smart for your own good. What do you expect me to think?! I overheard you talking to that…person! You said you'd been looking forward to…something. And you're sneaking out, keeping things from me!

"I know I might not be the best husband, that I might take you for granted at times and I never help out unless forced to. I know you could do so much better than me. Ever since we got together, I've been afraid that you'd realize it, that you'd leave me. And here you are, acting all suspicious and hiding things!

"I love you, Remus, more than anything. All I want is for you to be happy. If that means letting you go to another person, fine, but the least you could do is tell me that you want to see other people! Give me a chance to fight back, to try to keep you! Even though I do so many things wrong, I think I deserve that at least."

Remus crossed his arms. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get your clothes and get out!"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"A hotel! Or Grimmauld Place! Or to James for all I care! Just leave! I want you out of this house by the time I get back!"

"You're not even going to tell me if it's true or not?"

The only answer he got was the door slamming behind Remus's retreating back, leaving Sirius to fall to the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks and loud sobs wracking his body.

HPHPHPHPHP

"One moment!" Harry yelled as he hurried downstairs to answer the front door. When he opened the door and saw a tearful Sirius standing there, the smile that had been on his face all morning disappeared. "What happened? Is Remus okay?"

Sirius nodded and held up a large suitcase. "He's fine…he kicked me out. Where's James?"

"The shower, he should be done in a few minutes. Come on in, you can stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thanks…where should I put my stuff?"

"My room," James said from the top of the stairs. "My bed's big enough for two."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't sleep with you…I need to be by myself."

"Then you can take mine," Harry said. "I'll sleep with Dad."

James's eyes widened at that, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he followed lead Sirius to Harry's room and closed the door behind them, knowing that Harry would let them talk privately.

"What happened?"

"I accused him of cheating on me. He's been acting really weird, hiding things! He didn't even try to say that he wasn't! He just told me to get out and left without saying where." Sirius sat on Harry's bed and hid his face in his hands, the tears coming fast and hard. I don't want to lose him, James. What am I going to do?"

James sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "You're going to fight to keep him. You're too stubborn to let something like this stand in your way. Didn't you fight off half of Hogwarts to get him in the first place? If anyone is able to get back the man he loves, it's you. Remus knows you love him, that no one else will care for him as much as you do. He'll come back."

"What if it happens again, though?"

James shook his head. "Are you even sure it's happening this time? He might be doing something else."

"You think so?"

"Sure. He loves you just as much as you love him. He might just not be ready to tell you what's really going on."

"If he's not cheating on me, then he's not going to want me back! I've ruined everything! I didn't trust him. Nothing I do is going to help!"

"Everything's going to be okay, Padfoot. You'll see. You just need to think things through for a while and give Remus a chance to cool down. In a few days, everything will be back to normal."

**HPHPHPHP**

I've been working on this chapter for so long…I'm very happy that it turned out better than I thought it would. I was having major writers block and it took forever to get over it. I hoped ya'll liked it. It's a bit more…dramatic than I had intended, but it worked out for the better! Now, clicky the little go button and tell me what you think!


End file.
